


My Home, My World, My Everything

by DrunkAtComicCon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supergay, Valentine's Day, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/pseuds/DrunkAtComicCon
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Maggie’s out of town. Alex is, naturally, less than happy about this turn of events, but with the help of her sister’s girlfriend she finds a way to make this day special for Maggie nonetheless.





	My Home, My World, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written a Sanvers fic last and it made me realise just how salty I still am. But this here…. This is for my beautiful girlfriend. A couple of weeks ago I “sneakily” asked her about what her perfect Valentine’s date would look like and included everything in here. I’m sorry I can’t be with you today, babe. I love you.
> 
> And for the rest of you lovely folk reading this; Happy Valentine’s Day! Enjoy the read!

When Alex first heard of the police convention in Oahu and that Maggie would be far away from her on Valentine’s Day, she was mad. Well, not mad, but the pang of sadness felt almost overwhelming at the time. Ever since their first Valentine’s Day together, Alex had been looking forward to many more spent together. And now the NCPD was about to crush her plans. Maggie apologised over and over again, and Alex couldn’t do anything but kissing her and holding her and telling her that it was okay. That she understood. 

The possibilities which such a trip brought with only occurred to her a week later after a lunch with her sister and Lena. From there on she spent every free minute planning – with Lena gladly helping her. In front of Maggie, she didn’t let anything show, still acting like she was sad about Maggie not being in town on this special day. She kept it up until she had brought her fiancée to the airport. She had kissed her goodbye, little crocodile tears in her eyes and stood there waving until Maggie had disappeared through the airport doors. 

Alex went straight back to her apartment and started packing her bags, doing some last phone calls. At seven, she met up with Lena and her sister at Kara’s place.   
“Did you manage to get everything ready?” Lena asked her over the rim of her wine glass. They were sitting in the living room, Kara and Lena cuddled together on the couch and Alex curled up on one of the armchairs opposing the couch.   
“Everything is ready. Maggie has no clue. It couldn’t have gone smoother,” Alex grinned and took a sip from her beer. “I just hope I didn’t just jinx it.”   
“Who would have thought that Maggie would make a sap out of my badass sister,” Kara giggled, her head nestled against the crook of Lena’s neck. 

Alex soon took her leave and went straight to bed. The next morning, Lena’s driver picked her up and brought her to a private airfield just outside the city, where Lena’s jet already awaited her. Half an hour later, she was up in the air.

*

Maggie woke up to a text from her fiancée that Valentine’s morning.  
“ _Good morning, my beautiful. I’m sorry I can’t be with you today, but I wish you an amazing day at the convention. I love you. Forever._ ”  
Sudden tears welled up in Maggie’s eyes, but she still smiled. She answered with a similarly sweet message while drying her tears. For a moment, she lied back down, pulling the covers up to her nose, waiting for the pain in her heart to go away. She was about to get up to shower when someone knocked at the door. She put on her bathrobe and opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood a young hotel employee with a cart loaded with covered dishes.   
“Good morning, Miss Sawyer,” he smiled sweetly. “This breakfast was ordered for you.”  
Maggie gaped, but let the kid in. He immediately uncovered the plates loaded with steaming eggs and bacon and toast. There was fresh fruit salad in a bowl. It was all accompanied by a pot of steaming coffee and what looked like freshly-squeezed orange juice. Maggie gave the kid a ten-dollar-tip for which he thanked her over and over before taking his leave. When he was gone, she sat back onto her bed. Looking at the cart, she noticed a folded card leaning against the coffee mug. When she saw who it was from, she almost dropped it out of surprise.

_My dearest Maggie,_

_Despite the miles between us, I couldn’t help but try to make this day special for you. I might not be there in person, but at least I could organise this little breakfast for you. Gotta keep my baby fed, right? Dig in, enjoy, and maybe think of me._

_I love you. Forever._

_Alex_

Tears were running down Maggie’s face now. She truly was the luckiest woman in the world. Her heart soared with love for her beautiful fiancée as she did what Alex had proposed and dug in heartily. By the time she was done, she was stuffed and warm and beyond happy. The day couldn’t have started better under these circumstances. 

When she checked the time, her heart stopped for a moment. She was late. She hurried to get ready and fifteen minutes later she ran down to the convention rooms where the first presentation of the day had already started. She silently snuck in and found one last seat at the very back. Concentrating on the words of the forensic scientist was hard, though. Her thoughts kept drifting to the sweet gesture of Alex and she was already working on a plan on how to make it up to Alex when she got home. 

Somehow, she managed to sit through the two presentations scheduled that morning, but the break was very welcome and felt long overdue. She followed her colleagues into the breakroom and made her way straight to the coffee maker, when her partner stepped into her way.   
“Sawyer, wait. That coffee was just delivered for you,” he said and handed her a tall paper cup. There was a little note scrawled on it.   
“ _I thought you’d like some real coffee for a change. – Love, Alex_ ”

It took Maggie great strength to not lose her composure right then and there in front of her colleagues. She couldn’t hold back a grin, though.   
“Who’s it from?” her partner implored. Maggie’s grin just widened.  
“My fiancée,” she simply said before staggering off. 

In a quiet corner, Maggie snapped a picture of her cup and sent it to Alex.   
“ _Thank you for taking care of me, babe. Some good coffee was long overdue! I love you._ ”  
Alex’s only response was a red heart emoji followed by a kissing one. Maggie couldn’t shake the bubbly feeling in her stomach through the whole next presentation till lunch. 

But Alex’s series of little acts of love didn’t end with the coffee. At lunch time, a pizza guy showed up with a heart-shaped pizza for Maggie. The black olives on top of it spelled “I love you”. Maggie didn’t care about the teasing comments by the other cops. She was trying not to choke on the tears welling up in her eyes while she was devouring the delicious stone-oven goodness. And if that hadn’t already been proof enough that Alex Danvers was one huge sap, she topped it all off with a heart-shaped donut that was delivered to Maggie during the afternoon break. On the paper bag was another note.  
“ _Something sweet for the sweetest woman in the galaxy. – Love, Alex_ ”

Maggie sat through the last presentation of the day and then practically stormed off to her room to face time Alex. It took some fumbling with the key card till she made her way through the door. She turned on the light… and stopped dead in her tracks. There on the bed laid a beautiful, lacy red dress. A little card was perched on top of it. It had only one instruction on it.   
“ _Put that on and meet me at the beach._ ”  
Beneath the single line in the slanting hand of her fiancée was an address and the time. Maggie suppressed a scream of joy. Instead she just hugged herself, falling onto the bed, grinning like an idiot madly in love. 

It took her a minute to recover and check the time. She cursed and ran off to the bathroom. She had only an hour left to get ready. She finished showering in record time, put on a little make up, blew out her hair and wiggled into the tightly-fitting dress Alex had picked out for her. It fit like a glove, accentuating all the right places. Maggie felt like a princess. 

Maggie took a cab to the address Alex had given her. It was a restaurant directly at the beach and when she approached, one of the waiters was already walking towards her.  
“Miss Sawyer?” he asked, a small bow accompanying his question.  
“That’s me, yeah,” Maggie replied and smiled nervously.   
“Good evening. May I show you to your table, Miss Sawyer?”  
The waiter led her through the restaurant and out the back door down to the beach. There was a little cluster of tables set up and at one a little further away, she sat. The most beautiful woman on earth, in Maggie’s eyes. 

When Alex saw her, she jumped to her feet. She was wearing a black tuxedo and Maggie realised that she had reversed their Valentine’s outfits from last year. Between delicate fingers Alex was holding a single red rose. Her smile was radiant and made Maggie’s heart soar. It took her a great deal of composure not to just run into her fiancée arms and kiss her hard right then and there. Instead she paced herself and first took Alex’s hand before leaning in for an innocent peck on the lips.   
“Alex, you… you’re here…” Maggie breathed out, voice shaking with excitement and love for her thoughtful, amazing girl.  
“I couldn’t be without you. Especially not today. Happy Valentine’s Day, Maggie,” Alex replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear before kissing her again. 

They sat down at the table together, holding hands over the table and both unable to stop smiling from ear to ear.   
“You did all this for me?” Maggie still couldn’t quite believe it. Her sight was blurry with tears of joy and happiness.   
“You promised me many wonderful Valentine’s Days to come. I was just holding up my end of the bargain,” Alex winked and kissed her fiancée’s knuckles. 

Alex had even pre-ordered their courses and drinks and Maggie was being surprised another four times. Only the dessert she did predict. After appetizers, soup, salad and a main that had been to die for, the waiter now carried a large plate of tiramisu towards their table. It looked heaven-sent, generously powdered with cocoa, and decorated with ornaments of chocolate sauce. The waiter put the plate down in between the two of them and gave both women a spoon before retreating again. Alex immediately scooped some of the creamy deliciousness onto her spoon, holding it towards Maggie.  
“Are you trying to feed me, Danvers?”, Maggie asked grinning and with a raised eyebrow. Before Alex could lose her confidence, though, she added, “Because I would like that a lot.”  
The tension in Alex’s body was gone immediately and a relieved smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Maggie leaned a little more towards Alex’s hand and slowly closed her lips around the spoon, never breaking eye contact with her fiancée. The tension building up between them was almost tangible at this point. 

They sat for a while longer, sharing their tiramisu, beneath the stars and with the sound of the waves hitting the shore softly. A light breeze caught in the table cloth and ran goose bumps over Maggie’s arms. The coffee arrived and warmed them a little, but Maggie was about to suggest that they would head back to the hotel when their waiter returned.  
“Your car has arrived, Miss Danvers,” he informed Alex, not without a little bow before and after speaking.   
“Thank you,” Alex replied and got to her feet. “Shall we?” she asked Maggie as she held out a hand for her to pull herself up at. Maggie gladly took it and linked their arms together as they made their way out of the restaurant and towards the black car waiting for them – courtesy of Lena Luthor, of course. 

“You really didn’t spare any expenses, did you?” Maggie asked when they were seated in the back of the big SUV. Alex laughed and shook her head.  
“Not really, no,” she answered. “But in my defence, Lena has helped a lot, too.”   
Maggie shook her head now too and cuddled against the side of her fiancée.  
“Where are we going now?” she asked, looking up to Alex with her big brown eyes and Alex could have drowned in them right there. Instead she leaned forward to the passenger seat and produced two brown paper boxes. For a moment she looked at them carefully and then gave Maggie the slightly smaller one. 

“What is this?” Maggie wanted to know, but Alex only smiled and told her to just open it. So, Maggie took off the lid, revealing a set of neatly folded clothes. A pair of brand new black chucks sat on top of a pair of dark jeans. Maggie turned to look at Alex confusedly.   
“Look closer, Mags, it’ll make sense,” Alex laughed, and Maggie pushed the jeans aside. Beneath it was a new _Barenaked Ladies_ t-shirt.   
“Oh, you didn’t…” Maggie started, but Alex interrupted her.  
“Yes, I did! They’re playing tonight not far from here and I got us tickets,” Alex grinned. Maggie’s hand shot up to cup her fiancée’s face and pull her into a deep kiss.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she breathed when they parted again. 

They changed clothes in the car and Maggie just finished tying her shoe laces when their driver pulled up in front of a bar.   
“That place is tiny! How exclusive is this thing?” Maggie asked when they walked through the door. Right next to the entrance, a table had been set up and Alex showed their tickets to the scruff-looking man behind it.   
“It’s… okay, yeah, it is very exclusive, and Lena might have helped me getting the tickets,” Alex confessed a little nervously. Maggie slung an arm around Alex’s waist and cuddled against her side.   
“This is absolutely perfect,” she said as Alex put her arm around Maggie’s shoulders to pull her even closer against herself.   
“You are perfect,” Alex responded and kissed the top of Maggie’s head.

The bar was already packed with people and it was only thanks to Lena that Alex had been able to get the owner of the bar to reserve them a little table near the stage. A pitcher was brought to them and Maggie couldn’t keep herself from remarking on how Alex had thought of every tiny detail. She was interrupted in her praise, though, for the guys from _Barenaked Ladies_ set foot on stage right at that moment. With the first stroke of the electric guitar, the two lost it. Within the first few cords they had forgotten their adult selves and had gone back to being two band-crazy teenagers. Halfway in, Maggie’s voice threatened to disappear, and Alex’s voice was barely audible anymore afterwards. Still, Maggie had the time of her life.

After the concert – and Maggie could later barely believe it – the whole band joined the guests in the general area of the bar. Somehow, she did not only have the best Valentine’s Day ever, but she also winded up drinking beer with one of her favourite bands. They even signed her and Alex’s shirts and posed for a picture with them. Later, Maggie couldn’t recall how they ended up being one of the last customers of the bar and occupying one of the larger tables together with the band. In retrospect, she suspected Lena Luthor’s influence and Alex’s meticulous planning.   
“If you guys are still looking for a band to play at your wedding, let us know,” Ed Robertson yelled after them when they finally made their way towards the exit. Maggie was already very tipsy, and Alex had draped an arm around her waist to steady her. 

Outside, their driver already awaited them. He opened them the door and Alex helped Maggie to get into the car.   
“Where do we go next?” Maggie wanted to know. It was already pretty late, and the alcohol was making her comfortably sleepy.   
“Oh, I’m not telling you. I won’t spoil the surprise,” Alex answered and tenderly kissed Maggie’s cheek. “And that’s why I would like you to wear a blindfold until we reach our next destination. Is that okay with you?”  
Alex held up a simple piece of black fabric and held her gaze steadily on Maggie. For a moment, the detective had to consider it, but she trusted Alex enough to let her guard down. She nodded. “Alright, but promise that you won’t leave my side. Otherwise the blindfold is gone immediately.”  
Alex assured her that she would not leave her side at any moment and Maggie turned around, so Alex could fasten the blindfold around her head. 

The rest of the drive was short and soon Maggie was helped out of the car onto the street. Alex linked their arms as she guided Maggie forward, into a building and then into an elevator. It seemed to Maggie as if they rode it for an eternity and she was relieved when it finally came to a halt. Alex guided her out and up a couple of steps, before opening a door for Maggie and guiding her through that, too. A gush of wind caught in Maggie’s hair and made her shiver.   
“You can take off the blindfold now,” Alex said close to her ear. Maggie did as she was told and opened her eyes. What she saw made her jaw hit the floor. They were standing in a rooftop bar. All around the edges of the building hung fairy lights and their light gave the modern look a warm magic. There were only a few other guests and nobody payed attention to them. They stood there for a while and Maggie took it all in. Suddenly, one of the waiters came towards them.

“Miss Danvers?” he asked and looked at them questioningly.  
“Yes, that’s me,” Alex answered.  
“Please follow me. Your hot tub is just over here,” the waiter said and let them towards a group of small hot tubs that were aligned along the far edge of the building. He pointed them to the one Alex had reserved for them and then wanted to know, “Can I bring you something to drink?”  
Alex ordered two tumblers of scotch and the waiter hurried away. Meanwhile, Maggie was staring at her slightly confused.   
“You… wow… you really did go all in, huh?” she finally managed to say, and Alex let out a huffy laughter.   
“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to make it something special,” Alex said and shrugged innocently.   
“You definitely did. But there’s one thing…” Maggie started, but Alex interrupted her.  
“Swimming suits? I got them right here,” she said as she fished two bikinis out of her handbag. “We can change over there.” She pointed to two miniature huts next to the hot tubs. 

They changed quickly and when they lowered themselves into the hot water, their drinks were already awaiting them.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” Alex said and raised her glass to Maggie.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Maggie smiled and clinked their glasses. Alex slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Whispered I love you-s caressed skin as lips followed, tracing invisible lines. Fingers entangled in hair, soft touches speaking more than a thousand words. Their bodies fit together perfectly and for a moment nothing existed but their love for each other. They were lost in each other and for a moment nothing else mattered. 

They sat there in their hot tub on the roof for a long time, soaking in hot water, watching the stars, talking, and drinking and just taking in the beautiful night and the beautiful company. At one point, their waiter brought the chocolate fondue Alex had ordered ahead and on this rare occasion Alex actually let Maggie feed her chocolate covered strawberries and kiss the taste off her lips. 

It was past midnight when Alex helped Maggie out of the hot tub and into a cosy bathrobe.   
“Are you ready for the last part of your day, Mags?” Alex asked as she hugged her from behind, chin resting on Maggie’s shoulder.   
“There is even more?” Maggie asked, astonished by the work her fiancée had put into this day.   
“Just a little something,” Alex assured her, and Maggie could hear her grinning. “Shall we go downstairs to your room?”  
“My room? Are we atop the conventions’ hotel?”  
Alex’s sole response was a sly grin. She grabbed their stuff and Maggie’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs. 

They kissed in the elevator and both had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. At the door to Maggie’s room, Alex handed her the key card from out of her bag and patiently waited for Maggie to open the door fully.   
“Alex… wow… you… I love you so much,” Maggie breathed out, her face illuminated by the countless candles that bathed the room with their flickering orange light. Rose petals on the bed and floor casted long shadows in the dim light. Maggie turned around and found herself in Alex’s arms.   
“I love you, too, Maggie. Forever.” Alex’s voice was barely above a whisper. Their lips met, the door fell shut. Clothes began to be scattered over the floor and with a soft thud and their legs entangled, they fell into bed. 

*

The next morning, Maggie woke up in Alex’s arms as the Hawaiian sun warmed their bodies and once again she had to admit she was beyond happy. Beyond what she had imagined pure happiness to feel like. The gentle rising and falling of her beloved fiancée’s chest conjured a smile on Maggie’s lips. The sleeping figure of Alex reassured her that, in the end, everything was going to be alright. More so even. It was going to be perfect. In their own way they were perfect. Maggie used to frown at people saying their significant others were their whole world. She didn’t do that anymore. Her whole world was wrapped around her in this very bed and now she understood. Alex made her understand what love – real love – meant. That it truly was the greatest thing to love and be loved in return. 

“A penny for your thoughts.” Alex voice was raw with sleep as she blinkingly looked at Maggie. The sunlight drew a halo of rays around her head and in that very moment Maggie could have sworn that angels were real.   
“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” Maggie said, caressing Alex’s face with her thumb.   
“Oh, and how much is that?” Alex asked, a sly smile tugging at her lips.   
“To Earth-52 and back,” Maggie grinned before pulling her into a deep kiss. Alex laughed into the kiss, mumbling something about Maggie being such a nerd. Very affectionately, of course. 

“Maggie?”  
“Mh?”  
“I never felt this comfortable with anyone before. I… you have shown me that it is okay to be loved. That intimacy can be so, so wonderful. That it is okay to be who I am and that I don’t have to hide it. You have helped me become a better version of myself and for that I will always be grateful. You have shown me what it means to be loved. What it means to have someone to come home to. Someone to fight for. Someone to care for. Someone to love with all my heart. And I do, Maggie Sawyer. I do love you with all my heart. And with every cell in my body. For the first time in my life I am truly happy. And that is only because of you.”

The single tear rolling down Maggie’s cheek was a happy one. Her hands automatically cupped Alex’s face, drawing her in for a long, deep kiss. Her fingers brushed through hair and over soft skin.  
“I love you, Alex Danvers. You are my home, my world. My everything.”  
“Forever.”  
“Always.”


End file.
